Elemonsters
See also Gormiti (My little Pony Friendship is magic) The Gormiti are the main protagonists of the serie of the same name before the second generation of Gormiti, they are a organization of 42 member with 6 leaders led by Gheos, they are created by Scorpan with a magic blood known as the alicorn's blood, their only goal are save the Valley of Dream from the evil Tirek. In Gormiti Known leaders Gheos- A male golem, lord of the earth and leader of the Gormiti (alive) Tasarau- A male cyclop, lord of the forest (alive) Polypus- A male octopus, lord of the sea (alive) Noctis- A male falcon, lord of the air (alive) Magmion- A male salamander of fire, lord of the Volcano (Magma), second of Gheos (alive) Lavion- A male orc, lord of the Volcano (Lava), brother of Magmion (alive) Known members Earthshaker- A male Mid-Golem Mid-Pony Monster (alive) Hideoutfinder- A male golem (alive) Blind Fury- A male mythic reptilian (alive) Gravitus- A male goblin, second of Gheos (alive) Mole- A male goblin (alive) Steelback- A male reptilian (alive) Mimic- A male mandrake (alive) Wise Destroyer- A male treant (alive) Florus- A male mandrake (alive) Lethal whip- A male mandrake, second of Tasarau (alive) Branchtearer- A male treant (alive) Thug- A male treant (alive) Ancient Jellyfish- A male jellyfish (alive) Hammer- A male gillman (alive) Mantra- A male reptilian (alive) Tongs- A male Hermit-crab (alive) Crabs- A male crab (alive) Delos- A male gillman, second of Polypus (alive) Magic Lookout- A female wasp (alive) Goad- A male mosquito (alive) Solitary Eagle- A male eagle, second of Noctis (alive) Severe Guardian- A male hummingbird (alive) Alos- A male owl (alive) Steel Beak- A male pterodactyl (alive) Electricon- A male salamander of fire, second of Magmion (alive) Thoughtcatcher- A male troll (alive) Fiery Hammer- A male demon (alive) Insecticus- A male demon (alive) Spider- A male nerubian (alive) Screaming Guardian- A male demon (alive) Anonymous Multiform- A male demon, second of Lavion (alive) Mastodontic- A male demon (alive) Firespitter- A male cyclop (alive) Wicked- A male salamander of fire (alive) Lavor- A male arkeyan (alive) Fiery Angel- A male demon (alive) Spike- A male dragon baby, killed by Tirek (deceased) Trivia * Magic Lookout is the only female gormiti in the series. * Spike is the only character not to be a Gormiti, he is the only main character who dies, as in the first series My little Pony. * In the original series, there are 42 gormiti, but in the real serie (My little Pony: Friendship is magic) there is at least 700 gormiti. * Although Gormiti is only the series of the beginning, the real series is actually the second generation, the main hero of the second generation is Bendimoch and not Gheos. * They are very similar to the Skylanders of the series of the same name. ** Both are the protectors of an imaginary world (the Skylands for the Skylanders and the Valley of Dreams for the Gormiti). ** Both are a master of good (Eon for the Skylanders and Scorpan for the Gormiti). ** Both are the protectors of a people (the Skylands people for the Skylanders and the ponies for the Gormiti). ** Both Elementals ** Both have a leader who is the main hero (Spyro for the Skylanders and Gheos for the Gormiti). ** Both have partners (Hugo for the Skylanders and Spike for the Gormiti). ** Both have elements that are key to protecting the world from the forces of evil (air, life, the undead, earth, fire, water, magic and tech for the Skylanders and the earth, forest, seas, air and the lava for the Gormiti). ** Both have a tyrant whose archenemy (Kaos for the Skylanders and Tirek for the Gormiti). Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Organization Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Magical Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:False Antagonist Category:In Love Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Gormiti heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Golem Category:Vegetation Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Fire Category:Orc Category:Demon Category:Goblins Category:Trolls Category:Tree Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Animal Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Tamers Category:Legends Category:Angels Category:Satan Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Species saver Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes from the Past Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Living Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Specie Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Teams Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental